Il n'y à rien que je ne ferais pour toi
by Roza-Maria
Summary: Elle avait disparu, laissant son enfant à une nourrice pour la nuit. Sa soeur Lucrezia avait un amant. Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Alors qu'elle revient enfin, il s'interroge sur cette jalousie inexplicable qui le dévore et sait déjà qu'il est prêt à tout pour le bonheur de Lucrezia. Quand bien même cela devrait lui briser le cœur.


**Coucou les amis ! :D Onzième OS écrit sur The Borgias, onze ! Je bats un record personnel, là ! **

**Dans ce OS, je reviens au point de vu de Cesare, dans une scène de l'épisode 2 "Paolo" de la saison 2. J'ai eu du mal à choisir sur quel point de vu j'allais écrire ce OS vu que je le voyais très bien des yeux de Lucrezia comme ceux de Cesare. Mais l'écrire aux yeux de Lucrezia serait venu à mettre sa relation avec Paolo très en avant et même si j'aime beaucoup Paolo, je ne me vois vraiment pas écrire des rêveries et des fantasmes sur lui, il est déjà trop en avant même aux yeux de Cesare je trouve. Mais je ne peux pas nier non plus son existence. **

**Je tenais à montrer dans ce OS les changements infime entre Cesare et Lucrezia. Il ne la traite plus comme une enfant, et je voulais que cela se sente et j'espère y être parvenu. Je voulais aussi montrer le sacrifice que c'était pour Cesare de la laisser voir Paolo mais qu'il le faisait malgré sa souffrance, pour son bonheur à elle. J'espère que vous le sentirez comme moi, je prie de tout coeur pour en tout cas :)**

**Je tiens vraiment à revenir un peu sur le point de vu de Lucrezia et je le ferais dans les prochains OS. Le prochain d'ailleurs sera mon premier sur The Borgias qui ne se portera pas entièrement sur Cesare/Lucrezia mais Lucrezia/Juan, sur une scène que je voulais écrire depuis longtemps et j'espère que cela vous plaira :D **

_**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS :**_

**Sadi :**** Merci ! :D Je suis heureuse que tu aime autant que moi ce principe ;) les OS vont venir très vite :D En voilà déjà un ;) **

**L****a chanson est "Mon Frère" de France d'Amour, une chanson qui parle justement d'une relation incestueuse entre un frère et une soeur. Il m'a aussi un peu inspiré "Un ange dans la nuit noire". **

**Ah je quitte le point de vu de Lucrezia pour revenir à celui de Cesare dans ce OS mais dans le prochain, on retrouve Lucrezia :)**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que tu à ressenti les même sentiments que moi vis à vis de cet scène, c'est exactement comme ça que je les perçois :D Oui j'ai fais un peu attention au bébé et j'ai vu qu'il n'avait rien de son cher père, quelque chose sur laquelle je me suis amusée à jouer :) Et je suis rassurée de voir que j'ai bien fait ressentir le changement de Lucrezia, j'avais un peu peur d'échouer :D Merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, comme toujours ils me font tellement plaisir ! :D**

**Alors pour "Le Sang des Borgia" de Mario Puzo, oui je suis au courant et je me suis commandée le livre, il devrait arriver cette semaine, j'ai hâte de l'avoir et de le dévorer, surtout d'après ce que tu me confirme là ! :D Parce que depuis que j'ai regardée "The Borgias", je me suis procurée pleins de romans sur leur famille (Les Borgia d'Alexandre Dumas, Les Borgia de Juliette Benzoni, Lucrèce Borgia de Victor Hugo, Francesca de Sara Poole, Les Amours de Lucrèce Borgia de Jocelyn Godard, etc) et partout je vois Cesare représenter presque comme un monstre, c'est assez triste quand tu pense à The Borgias :'(**

**J'ai aussi une question à te poser : est-ce que tu à regarder l'autre version série TV "Borgia" ? J'ai commencée à la regarder et perso, je la trouve très faible comparée à The Borgias, surtout pour Lucrezia et Cesare :/**

**Merci à toi de me lire, merci infiniment ! :D Au prochain OS ;) **

Il attendait depuis un moment. Et il commençait à s'inquiéter. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Lucrezia de laisser son fils pendant des heures seul avec les servantes. Et il devait bien s'avouer que la curiosité le rongeait. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien pousser sa soeur à sortir en pleine nuit ? Seule ?

Une réponse était évidente mais il ne l'aimait pas. Cela dit, il devait bien s'avouer que c'était la plus logique des possibilités. Un amant. Il grinça des dents à cette idée. Cela ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Pourtant, sa soeur n'était plus innocente aujourd'hui. Elle avait été mariée, à cette brute épaisse de Giovanni Sforza mais elle avait également pris un amant à Pesaro et a eu un bébé. Elle n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait été en quittant Rome. C'était une femme, aujourd'hui, une femme avec des envies, des besoins, des passions et des amours. Et quand bien même cela lui déplaisait au plus haut point, il était bien obligée d'accepter cette idée.

Cesare regarda son neveu. Giovanni. Un adorable enfant, sans aucun doute. Tout le portrait de sa mère. Enfin, même si il avait quelque chose de son père, il ne pourrait pas le dire, ne l'ayant jamais vu. La plupart étaient au courant de la bâtardise de ce bébé. D'autres se voilait la face et pensait que c'était Giovanni Sforza le père de cet enfant, comme Juan. Ce qui prouvait que des fois l'intelligence de Juan était vraiment basse. Si Sforza était vraiment le père de cet enfant, il l'aurait réclamé, étant son héritier, même si il était à moitié Borgia.

Personne ne connaissait l'identité du père de l'enfant, cela dit. Personne excepté lui. Paolo le palefrenier de Pesaro. Surnommé affectueusement Narcisse par Lucrezia. Cesare se sentait encore jaloux de ce surnom que sa soeur avait donné à cet homme. Si il devait être sincère avec lui, il jalousait ce fantôme de Paolo tout entier. Mais en même temps, il éprouvait de la reconnaissance envers cet inconnu. Il avait apporté un peu de bonheur à Lucrezia alors qu'elle vivait l'enfer à Pesaro. Si il n'avait pas été là, est-ce que Lucrezia aurait réussi à se relever aussi bien ? Certes, c'est une Borgia et elle est forte comme le veut son sang. Mais il savait néanmoins que ce Paolo l'avait beaucoup aider.

Pour cela, il ignorait, si un jour il le rencontrait, si il devait le frapper en plein visage où l'embrasser. Cesare soupira. Ni l'un ni l'autre, c'était mieux. Les chances qu'il le rencontre étaient minces, de toute manière.

Il entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir et des pas légers rentrer dans la pièce. Derrière les voiles du berceau, il perçut le visage de Lucrezia et il se sentit aussitôt soulagé. Il n'aimait vraiment pas la savoir en pleine nuit seule dans Rome, même si les choses étaient calmes en ce moment. Rome est la ville la moins sûre d'Italie pour une jeune femme solitaire. Elle s'approcha nonchalamment, et ouvrit les rideaux en demandant, pensant s'adresser à la nourrice :

- Est-il endormi ?

Il ouvrit alors le rideau qui le cachait à elle avec son pied et lui répondit avec un brin de sévérité dans la voix :

- Sa mère lui a manqué.

Elle se figea, prise au dépourvu et Cesare sut qu'il avait vu juste. Elle avait le regard de quelqu'un pris sur le fait. Elle avait cette même lueur dans les yeux qu'elle avait petite fille quand il la surprenait après qu'elle ait fait une bêtise et qu'il l'a grondait.

- Cesare, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix un peu craintive.

Cela le contraria encore plus. Elle aurait du savoir que jamais il ne lui ferait du mal, qu'importe à quel point il était en colère contre elle. Jamais il n'avait élevé la voix contre Lucrezia, encore moins la main. Il préférait être mutilé et perdre ses deux bras.

- Aurais-tu un amant, ma soeur ? L'interrogea-t-il directement, conscient de son ton dur, ton qui avait du intimider Lucrezia.

Durant quelques secondes, il se demanda si elle allait lui mentir. Jamais elle ne l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant. Mais elle était différente d'auparavant. Peut-être craignait-elle qu'il ferait du mal à son amant si jamais elle parlait de lui. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui manquerait. Mais il se retiendrait, si elle tenait à lui. Voir sa soeur souffrir par sa faute était insupportable. Quand bien même il avait follement envie de tuer ce mystérieux amant.

- Non, mon frère, dit-elle en fermant les voiles du berceau et en s'éloignant.

Il fronça les sourcils. Que c'était étrange. Il ne sentait ni mensonge ni vérité dans ces mots. Il ne dit rien et l'observa tandis qu'elle marchait doucement vers son lit et elle murmura alors :

- Mais cet enfant à un père.

Paolo, encore lui. Que fallait-il comprendre ? Il sentait en tout cas la jalousie lui serrer le cœur mais il préféra se garder d'en dire du mal. Cesare se contenta donc de souligner :

- Un palefrenier.

- Et il est… venu à Rome, ajouta-t-elle prudemment.

Ah. Tout s'expliquait, alors. Il soupira lourdement. Quelle stupidité mais c'était prévisible, sans doute. Ce jeune garçon ne devait pas savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds. Comment un simple palefrenier aurait pu comprendre ? Si il était amoureux de Lucrezia, il ne comprendrait pas à quel point sa famille peut être dangereuse pour lui. Mais Cesare lui ne comprenait que trop bien le sentiment de folie que l'amour engendrait.

- C'est très imprudent, fit-il remarquer d'une voix lugubre.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il vit l'inquiétude, la culpabilité et la tristesse se mêler dans ses yeux. Tant de sentiments qu'il aurait effacé à jamais de son regard. Et il détestait en être à l'origine. Mais la question de ce Paolo n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il serait prêt à fermer les yeux, quand bien même il aimerait bien voir ce garçon mort pour avoir poser les mains sur Lucrezia. Mais il le laisserait partir comme si de rien n'était, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, ne serait-ce que pour le bonheur de Lucrezia. Mais d'autres ne penserait pas comme lui.

- Tu désapprouves ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Pas encore. Mais j'en connais de moins tolérant, répondit-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le divan où il l'avait attendu.

- Mon père, comprit-elle immédiatement.

- Et ton frère, ajouta Cesare.

« Surtout ton frère ». Cet imbécile de Juan serait sans pitié et furieux à l'idée que le nom de la famille soit lié à celui d'un palefrenier. Si il savait que son neveu qu'il avait accueilli avec tant de joie était un bâtard de serviteur. Comme c'était hypocrite de sa part, étant lui-même un bâtard. Mais rien ne le ferait entendre raison. Leur père serait aussi furieux, mais Cesare ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusqu'à tuer ce jeune Paolo. Le chasser, certainement, et il aurait raison. Il ne voulait pas que Lucrezia souffre mais que cet homme reste à Rome était inimaginable. Et qu'elle l'ait vu ce soir était déjà dangereux.

Il voyait bien qu'elle avait des sentiments pour ce garçon et il détestait cela. Et il se détestait de ressentir cette jalousie. Il voulait son bonheur, il voulait la voir sourire mais il ne voulait pas qu'un autre homme que lui en soit la cause. N'était-ce pas ridicule et contradictoire ? Et surtout, très égoïste ? Cesare eut envie de rire, de rire d'amertume. Elle lui disait qu'il devait s'aimer lui-même mais elle ignorait beaucoup de ses pensées. Peut-être changerait-elle d'avis si elle les connaissait.

- Mon mari la fouetter, dit Lucrezia en s'agenouillant devant le lit. Mon frère l'écorcherait vif, continua-t-elle, l'inquiétude envahissant son regard.

Cesare la regarda intensément. Décidément, sa soeur avait beaucoup appris ces derniers mois. Elle savait déjà pour Juan. Elle savait ce que Paolo risquait à la voir.

- Voilà pourquoi tu sors à visage couvert, lui fit-il remarquer en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- La nuit, tel un fantôme, ironisa-t-elle sombrement avant que son regard se perde dans le vide.

Cesare soupira et se frotta les mains. Quelle satanée situation ! Si seulement c'est idiot n'était pas venu à Rome. Cela compliquait bien des choses. Il baissa la tête, réfléchissant un peu. Que Lucrezia soit prête à prendre un tel risque vis-à-vis de Juan témoignait de la profondeur des sentiments qu'elle avait pour ce palefrenier. Et il détestait cela. Il sentait la jalousie et la colère lui ronger le cœur.

- Cesare, il a souffert pour moi sans dire le moindre mot, lança Lucrezia avec un soupçon de supplique dans la voix. Il aurait pu mourir pour moi. Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est le laisser voir son fils…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais, ma soeur ? L'interrompit-il un peu brusquement.

Il connaissait déjà sa réponse mais allez savoir pourquoi, il avait besoin de l'entendre dire. Besoin qu'elle confirme ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ce garçon. Il ignorait pourquoi il en était jaloux à ce point. Il n'était plus le seul homme dans la vie de Lucrezia mais cela devait bien arriver un jour. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été le seul homme dans sa vie, elle aimait leur père et leurs frères. « Mais pas comme elle t'aime, toi », murmura la voix obscure dans son esprit, qui aimait tant le tourmenter. Mais qui avait bien trop souvent raison.

- Oui, répondit-elle, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

Il releva la tête, afin d'observer les traits de sa soeur, qui avait pris un air rêveur. Un air semblable à celui qu'elle avait à l'époque, quand elle était heureuse mais différent aussi. Un air amoureux. Il n'était pas surpris de sa réponse, bien sur mais il ressentit quand même une pointe au cœur. Une pointe semblable à un coup de couteau. Epuisé par ses sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas, il tâcha de les ignorer.

« Le moins que je puisse faire, c'est le laisser voir son fils… » Oui, ce n'était pas faux. Il fallait qu'il arrête de voir ce Paolo uniquement comme l'homme qui avait posée les mains sur sa soeur. C'était aussi le père de cet enfant. Elle n'avait pas tort sur le fait qu'il méritait de le voir. Mais c'était dangereux, irréfléchie. Stupide même.

- Peut-être même encore.

Ces derniers mots le convainquirent bien malgré lui. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait envoyé une servante et des gardes avec l'enfant afin que ce garçon puisse voir son fils, ce qu'il méritait, et il aura gardé Lucrezia ici. Ce qui serait certainement la chose la plus prudente à faire. Mais il savait très bien que cela briserait le cœur de Lucrezia et qu'elle chercherait alors à trouvée un moyen pour le voir d'une manière où d'une autre. Elle était amoureuse et il ne comprenait que trop bien ce sentiment. Il ne voulait pas savoir sa soeur prendre des risques inutiles pour rencontrer ce garçon en cachette. Oh, il pourrait l'empêcher d'y aller mais elle le détesterait pour cela. Et si il y'a une seule chose au monde que Cesare ne supporterait jamais, c'est que Lucrezia le haïsse. Il se leva en déclarant :

- Alors tu dois le voir.

Il s'approcha du lit de sa soeur et il vit la stupéfaction envahir le visage de sa soeur mais aussi une joie à peine dissimulée lorsqu'elle dit d'une voix pleine d'espoir :

- Tu m'y aiderais ?

Il ne répondit pas et s'allongea lentement sur le lit, près d'elle, afin que le visage de Lucrezia soit juste au-dessus du sien. Il voulait la rendre heureuse. Cesare n'avait toujours désirée qu'une chose : son bonheur. Et si pour cela, il devait la laisser allez voir ce garçon… Faire l'amour avec lui… Eh bien soit. Qu'importent à quel point ces images lui était insupportables. Mais même si il était disposé à aidée les jeunes amants à se retrouver, il ne fallait pas que cela aille trop loin.

- Une fois. Et rien qu'une fois, la prévint-il.

Cesare jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa soeur et il put constater que cette annonce ne ternit en rien son excitation. Encore une preuve de son intelligence grandissante. Elle savait très bien qu'une relation à long terme avec ce Paolo était impossible. Comme elle le lui avait dit, ce genre d'amour était « impossible ». Ce à quoi il lui avait répondu qu'une fois qu'on avait goûtés à ce genre d'amour, il était difficile de s'en passer ensuite. Ce qui était hélas bien trop vrai.

- Alors dis-moi ce que tu veux, dit Cesare à contrecoeur.

- Trouve-nous une chambre où nous pourrons passez une nuit ensemble loin des regards indiscrets.

Il tourna la tête vers elle à ses mots et ne put s'empêcher de lui rappeler, voulant que ce soit bien clair :

- Une seule nuit. Tu le promets ?

Il vit bien dans ses yeux que cette promesse lui demandait beaucoup. En clair, il lui demandait de renoncer à son amour. « Tu renonce peut-être à lui, mais tu m'auras toujours moi, et personne ne pourra jamais vraiment t'arracher à moi » souffla la voix dans sa tête que Cesare chassa. Il lui fallait une réponse. Lucrezia ne trahirait jamais une promesse qu'elle lui aurait faite. Même si cela lui était douloureux. Mais il vit dans son regard que le plaisir à l'idée de retrouver son Paolo pour une nuit chassa sa tristesse. Temporairement, du moins.

- Je promets, murmura-t-elle alors hâtivement.

Bien. Elle avait eu la sagesse de mettre au placard son chagrin. Il devait prendre exemple sur elle et mettre sa jalousie sous clef pendant la journée et la nuit de demain. Cette jalousie dévorante qu'il commençait à ne pas comprendre. Heureusement qu'il était doué pour cacher ses émotions, sinon Lucrezia ne comprendrait pas son aptitude non plus. Peut-être commençait-il à devenir trop possessif envers elle. Il devait faire attention à ne pas devenir un Juan, pensa-t-il avec un amusement amer.

Il réfléchit rapidement à comment il pourrait réunir Lucrezia et Paolo et ne tarda pas à trouver, même si cela serait un peu dangereux vis-à-vis de Juan. Mais c'était faisable.

- Va chez notre mère, demain soir. Elle à le droit de voir son petit fils, après tout.

Elle lui sourit à ces mots, comprenant bien que ce n'était qu'un camouflage.

- Et ? Demanda-t-elle, en attente des instructions.

- Le reste, je m'en occupe, lui assura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Il aurait besoin de Micheletto. Pour changer. Ils devront faire très attention au cas où si Juan décidait de venir demain soir justement. Quelque chose lui disait que Juan était déjà au courant de ce qui signifiait Paolo pour Lucrezia et qu'il devait être en train de ruminer dans son coin, n'attendant qu'une chose, un prétexte. Certes, il n'en était pas sûr mais son instinct le trompait rarement. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Juan.

Le sourire radieux qui illumina le visage de Lucrezia valut toutes les récompenses du monde. Elle se pencha alors vers lui et pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse et joie et il frissonna au contact des lèvres douces de Lucrezia. La voir enthousiaste et joyeuse ainsi lui rappelait celle qu'elle était autrefois et lui réchauffait le cœur. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde et elle s'éloigna, lumineuse. Si belle. Rien que pour cela, cela en valait la peine de faire tous ces efforts.

Elle frotta son nez contre le sien et il rit à cet acte d'affection enfantin, petit rire qu'elle partagea. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant les heures qui suivit et Cesare s'émerveillait de voir une Lucrezia plus joyeuse que jamais. Quand à lui, il avait mis son amertume et sa jalousie au fond d'un coffre dans sa tête et ne l'ouvrirait qu'une fois ce garçon loin de Rome. Sa Lucrezia était heureuse, et c'est la seule chose qui comptait.

Il n'y à rien qu'il ne ferait pas pour elle, pour son bonheur. Même lorsque ce qui la rendait heureuse le faisait souffrir.

**Et voilà ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Cela vous à déplu, cela vous à plu ? Une petite review pour me dire votre avis et m'aider à progresser ? :D**

**Bisous, Roza-Maria.**


End file.
